


Picture Perfect

by M_Wisteria



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Car Accidents, Denial, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Pictures, Plot Twists, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Wisteria/pseuds/M_Wisteria
Summary: It's been seven months. He has yet to move on.A wedding and an ending.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alix Kubdel & Lê Chiến Kim, Alix Kubdel/Lê Chiến Kim, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois & Sabrina Raincomprix, Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Ivan Bruel & Mylène Haprèle, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine & Rose Lavillant, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Picture Perfect

It's been seven months. He has yet to move on.

He straightened his tux and sloppily fixed his tie. His father would have his head if he could see him now. An Agreste man should always look his best, especially at his own wedding.

Adrien blinked and caught himself smiling.

His _wedding_!

 _Their_ wedding.

He still couldn't believe they had reached this point.

Sure, they had been partners in the fashion industry for four years (and eight as Paris' beloved superhero duo).

Sure, they had dated for three (after an intense final battle and a tearful revelation of identities, including that of Hawk Moth's).

Sure, there had been several close calls.

Adrien stopped trying to fix his tie as he couldn't help but remember the accident Marinette had been in the day he had proposed, seven months ago.

She was supposed to meet him at a restaurant after work when the cab she took was hit by a speeding car. Adrien had been hysterical, falling into full-on panic mode as his driver rushed them to the hospital. Seeing Marinette smile at him with her arm in a cast and her head bandaged was the only thing that calmed his pounding heart.

"Oh, please. It'll take more than a car crash to stop this bug, _Chaton_ ," she had jokingly told him.

It was after the doctor had told him she would be released in a week that he had dropped down on one knee and popped the question, completely uncaring that she was all bandaged up and in bed, merely wearing a hospital gown.

Adrien couldn't help but chuckle. He realized that day that he loved her too much.

"Dude, seriously? Marinette's probably already at the altar and you're _still_ fixing your tie?!"

Nino had taken it upon himself to make sure everything would be running smoothly. With him as the Best Man and Alya as the Maid of Honor, Adrien had no doubt that the whole event would be spectacular.

"Sorry, dude. I was lost in thought," he told his best friend sheepishly.

Nino patted his back and said, "Wedding jitters, I get it. No worries, man. I felt the same with Alya, but look at us now! Marinette loves you just as much as you do her. Now, come on! Unless you have any plans of playing Runaway Groom, we have five minutes to get you to your spot."

After receiving some help with his tie, Adrien was ushered out and found himself standing in front of the altar.

All his friends were there. Rose was sitting next to Juleka. Mylene and Ivan were mediating yet another argument between Kim and Alix. Marc and Nathaniel sat on the same row as Max, Luka, and Kagami. Sabrina had surprisingly even managed to convince Chloe to come. Even all their teachers had accepted the invitation.

Marinette's parents, who had prepared a four-tier wedding cake and a full dessert table, were there with his bride. His own parents sat in the front row, with his father squeezing his mother's hand. Nathalie and the Gorilla sat there with them, giving him their best smiles.

This was it. He was _finally_ getting married to the woman of his dreams.

A soft violin rendition of the wedding march began to play, and the large church doors opened wide.

There, at the very end of the aisle, was his soon-to-be wife.

Perhaps it _had_ been a good idea that Marinette had designed her own gown: a beautiful white dress with floral designs and a flowy trail on her back that suspiciously reminded him of ladybug wings.

He knew she was beautiful. But today, Marinette was _breathtaking_.

Wiping away the few tears that had escaped his eyes, Adrien returned his focus on his bride.

Marinette was walking down the aisle towards him. And he was waiting for her.

-

Adrien slowly woke as the first rays of sunlight entered their bedroom window.

He had a good dream.

He turned to his side and saw her already smiling warmly at him.

"Good morning, m'Lady."

He reached out and pulled her close, planting a soft kiss on her happy face.

"I miss you."

He rose from the bed. Stretching for a bit, he casts one last look at her face before leaving to grab some coffee.

The picture frame sat alone on their bed, Marinette's smile still as radiant as the sunlight.

It's been seven months. He has yet to move on.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this haha. I'm apparently really into angst and tragedy. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed ^_^ Till next time!


End file.
